The present invention relates to cases for the storage and transport of beverage containers. More particularly, the invention concerns a container case construction comprising paired, releasably connected box units of identical construction and an improved latching and connection structure for such box units.
Container cases of the concerned type are known for handling beverage containers, particularly bottles, intended for the self-service retail trade. In such form of case construction, the bottles can be loaded for transport, storage and display in cases handling, for example, twenty-four bottles and, thereafter, divided in half at the store because the purchaser desires only the reduced quantity represented by half the case. Such container cases are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,969, granted Apr. 7, 1992 to H. Umiker and U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,962, granted Apr. 21, 1992 to W. Gotz. These prior art case constructions possess certain undesirable characteristics which are addressed by the present invention. For example, the case construction described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,969 possesses connection and latching mechanisms that are formed of relatively weak structural members and located internally of the construction where they are readily subject to damage. The case construction described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,962, on the other hand, requires transverse relative movement for separating the box units from one another, which form of movement may be difficult to achieve when loaded cases care stacked one upon the other in a retail outlet.
It is to the amelioration of these problems and to the achievement of other advantages to which the present invention is directed.